Just Curious
by prouvaires
Summary: -That's all you are. Curious.- SonnyChad


"_Just another moment in your eyes."_

**Lucy, by Skillet**

You're beautiful.

But then you know that. You've always been beautiful. The girl with the pretty hair, sparkly eyes, breath-taking smile. You just sort of take it for granted. You know, the way strangers pass you in the street, their eyes lingering just for a second longer than they should. You like the way boys stare at you, even though you pretend you don't notice.

You're really good at telling how a guy sees you, now. If he looks at you for more than a minute, he's thinking something. If he's looking at your face, he's wondering how to work up the courage to talk to you. If his eyes are travelling from your lips to your chest to your legs, he's wondering what the best way to get you into his bed is. You've never met a third type.

Well, you'd never met one before Chad Dylan Cooper. Because, the stupid thing is, he sort of does _both. _Like, he's staring into your eyes as though he can see into your soul, but at the same time he's wearing that smile that just lets you know he's stripping you naked in his mind. You find it kind of intriguing, actually. You've never met anyone who could do that.

In fact, in a really freaky way, you admire him for it. Even though you're beautiful, you still aren't that great at talking to guys. He's handsome and he has _such _pretty eyes and he can walk up to any girl and have them falling in love with him in about two minutes. You watch them fall one by one and you think, for the first time, that you're kinda lucky that you're beautiful.

Well, you always knew you were lucky. But, this time, you're lucky because your looks are a match for his and so are your wits, and in fact even though you pretend you hate him you're so curious about him sometimes you just can't _help _wanting to find him and talk to him.

And so you take the long way round in the hope that you'll bump into him, and when you do he's wearing that smile, and you get shivers all up and down your spine, and as you argue you're trying to figure out where he gets his impossible confidence (and, let's face it, ego) from. You'd like to be that self-assured. But, for now, you'll stick with being beautiful.

So, because you're just _curious _about him, nothing more, you don't really get why it hurts so much to see him going out with another girl. He's always going out with other girls, but this one's different. You're worried because he might actually be _serious _about her.

But then you catch her staggering out of his dressing room just in a tiny dress, and you know he's had her and now he'll lose interest. It's always the way. So you smile to yourself and push open the door. He's lying on the sofa, arm flung carelessly across his eyes, looking barely ruffled.

You chuckle softly.

"I can hear you," he says boredly, and you throw a pillow at him. He makes an 'oof' noise of protest, and you grin and budge his feet off the sofa so you can sit down. He struggles into an upright position, and his eyes flick up and down your body so fast you feel a little wave of heat rise, and when you're back in control he's wearing that smile again.

"What do you want?" he asks past the smile, and you shrug.

"I was bored. And I thought I'd come see if you have any loganberries left."

He laughs. "Well, Sonny, I think you're lying."

You frown, and suddenly are consumed by this uncontrollable desire to smack the stupid smirk off his stupid face. He chuckles like he knows what you're thinking, and then, while you're trying to come up with a response, he's leaning closer and you get the wrong idea and you kiss him and, when he makes a small noise of surprise, you realise the full horror of the cock-up you've just made, and try to pull away, your cheeks already colouring.

But his hands are at the back of your head, pulling you closer, and then both your eyes are open and his are so pretty you'll forgive him anything. Which is why you don't push him away, even though you're beautiful and _just _curious, and in fact you think you love him.


End file.
